


美景

by LeRenardetLaRose



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Eating Disorder, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-06-06 06:53:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15189224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeRenardetLaRose/pseuds/LeRenardetLaRose





	1. Chapter 1

 

邻居家的小姑娘又在练钢琴了。她今天去上补习班，故而回家比平常晚些，断断续续的琴声一直到十点还没停歇。孟鹤堂记得自己出差前她就在练这首曲子，如今小半个月过去，仍是跌跌撞撞的弹不下来。

他的神经已经清醒过来，但是整个人陷在柔软的被子中不愿意出来。身侧，九良仍偎依着他，暖呼呼的鼻息弄的耳根底下一片湿热。孟鹤堂以为他还在睡，就小心翼翼的翻了个身，在额头上摸了一把。周九良这感冒拖拖拉拉折腾了快一个月，因着在外奔波演出的缘故不得修养，一直不见好，终于在回北京的飞机上发起高烧来。

其实九良已经醒过来，摸索着抓住他伸过来的手，哑着嗓子说， “ 不烧了。 ” 他仍是闭着眼，牵着他家先生的手按在心口上。手掌下的热度已经退下去，孟鹤堂这才放下心，柔声问， “ 还难受吗？饿不饿？ ” 九良只恩了一声，也没说到底要不要起来吃东西。他往孟鹤堂身边又凑近些，手臂伸过来横在他腰上，头发在他肩窝上磨蹭两下，似是又要睡过去。

孟鹤堂拍拍他的背，哄着说， “ 好航航，咱们起来吃药。吃完再睡好不好？ ” 九良喃喃的应了句什么，声音轻轻细细的，还带着点鼻音，叫人听不清楚。孟鹤堂只得挪开他缠在自己身上的手脚，翻身下床到他那边，俯身把人抱起来。九良由着摆弄，半闭着眼睛偎在他家先生怀里，只是搂着腰不撒手。

孟鹤堂禁不住笑起来，凑到他耳边柔声说， “ 咱们起来吃点儿东西垫垫胃，再把药吃了。很快的，嗯？ ”

他等到九良点头，才抓个抱枕放在床头让人靠着，去厨房端药和吃食。灶上皮蛋瘦肉粥一直小火煨着，这会儿已经熬的软烂。孟鹤堂在九良那碗里多淋了些香油和葱花，冰箱里还有蜂蜜柚子茶，调成一杯温热的，也端进去。

卧室里九良垂着头，正抱着个旧枕头在发呆。借着灯光，孟鹤堂看到的是半张苍白惨淡的脸，那瘦的突兀的颧骨底下有道深重的阴影。一不留神，航航怎么又瘦了许多。孟鹤堂端着托盘站在门口，微微的愣神。这大半年，九良总是闹着要减肥，孟鹤堂拦了几次，发现自己劝不住他，便只得随他去了。再这么下去，他的身体可怎么受得了。孟鹤堂心疼的微微一缩，却不舍得现在就和九良对质。他把托盘放在床头柜上，凑上去揉揉九良的头发，把粥碗递过去，说， “ 皮蛋瘦肉粥，小心烫。 ”

周九良没接。

他扫了一眼托盘里的东西，说， “ 先生，把你那碗给我吧。这个太油了。 ” 孟鹤堂就把自己那碗换给他。两个人对坐吃完宵夜，等孟鹤堂收拾妥帖再回来，九良又睡下了，被子严严密密裹在身上，只有右手放在脸侧，露出一截雪白的腕子。他握住九良的手塞回被子里，自己也躺下去从背后把人搂住。

第二天早晨，周九良醒来时屋里头静悄悄的，孟鹤堂不在，该是出去买东西了。阳台上晾着半干的衣服，厨房水池里扔着条鱼在化冻，旁边葱姜蒜已经洗好放在塑料碗里。

他突然觉得昨晚的粥还在胃里沉甸甸的坠着，便切了半片姜压在舌头下面，勉强制住翻涌上来的恶心。他按着胃，扶着灶台站了一会儿，猛然想起他家先生爱干净，平素不洗澡绝不会动寝具，但是昨天他们回来的匆忙，自己又病的昏沉，这些肯定疏忽了。便回到卧室把枕套被单全扯下来塞进洗衣机里，找出一套新的换上。

天青色的被面上有浅浅的折痕。九良站了站这会儿就觉得累，索性挨着床边坐下，把背面一点点的抚平。他这才觉出昨晚发烧出了一身汗，此时黏腻的难受，便进去浴室冲澡。

那雾蒙蒙的镜子里映出一张凄切的脸。

周九良也没察觉自己已经瘦成这样了，那张脸像骨架上绷着块白缎子，灯花落在上面，烧出两只死气沉沉的黑眼睛。下颏的轮廓凸显出来，倒是精致小巧的。

他正端详着镜中的鬼影，一双臂膀伸过来，把他搂在怀里。

孟鹤堂抱着他转了半圈，两个人面对面站着，轻声说， “ 看什么呢？头发也不擦，要感冒的。 ” 说罢就要凑过来亲他额角。

周九良往后缩了一下，那个吻便落了空。

孟鹤堂只当他会错了意，笑着说， “ 想什么呢。你还生病呢，我怎么可能 ……” 他不好意思再说下去，笑了笑，扭头扯下挂环上自己那条干毛巾，推着九良坐在床边给他擦头发。待擦到半干，九良扭过身子，往他家先生怀里一靠，低声说， “ 洗澡呢，谁知道你进来 …… 吓我一跳。 ” 其实，他眼睛上蒙着一层水雾，一眨也不敢眨。但好在这卧室里窗帘没拉开，暗得很，等那泪水慢慢干了，他的先生也没觉察。

孟鹤堂闻言就笑了，九良一向害羞的很，那档子事一定要关灯才可以，方才自己推门进去，恐怕是真的吓到他了，便屈起食指在他鼻尖上一刮，说， “ 是我不对，以后不会了。 ”

他搂住九良肩膀，两个人靠在一处，谁也不愿意分开。半晌，他叹了口气，说， “ 航航，你可瘦多了。 ”

九良却说， “ 这还不好，我求之不得呢。 ”

孟鹤堂抱着他，上下摩挲他胳膊，低声说， “ 以前一直觉得你瘦些挺好的 …… 可是这半年，你动不动就生病，也总是没精神，真叫人心疼。 ” 说罢，脸蹭着他发顶，在那处亲了一下， “ 要我说，你胖一点儿才好，现在抱着都硌手了。 ”

说罢，扶着他坐直了，起身就要走。九良急忙拉住他，嘶声问， “ 先生你干嘛去？ ”

孟鹤堂看到周九良这么大反应，愣了一下，不明所以的解释说， “ 去做午饭啊，都快一点了。你要是饿了就先吃点心，我买了一斤山楂锅盔。 ”

九良这才松开手。

午饭做的是清蒸鱼，上汤娃娃菜和虾仁蒸水蛋，全都是清淡宽汤的菜。这是孟鹤堂早起特意买齐食材来做的。许是生病的缘故，出差在外面吃饭，周九良常常是扒拉几口就丢开了，劝他多吃一点，就说太油了闻着就难受。

但是他病中胃口欠佳，给他盛了满碗饭，堪堪吃掉小半就饱了。孟鹤堂看他拿筷子在碗里不住的扒拉，皱着眉说，吃饱了就算了。收拾完桌子，两个人找不到事情做，就挤在沙发上消磨时光。电视里正放一个讲苏州园林的纪录片，孟鹤堂捧着果盘心不在焉的看着，不时往嘴里塞个樱桃。九良吃过东西，骨子里缠绵多日的阴冷倦怠终于消弭了。他浑身暖洋洋的，懒得指尖都不愿抬，又犯困，就挪挪身子躺下去，头枕在他先生腿上。孟鹤堂也吃的够了，把那碗放在一边，手垂下来让九良握着，屈起一条腿，让他枕得更舒服些。

他原以为是九良跟他撒娇呢，结果一低头，见人半合着眼似醒非醒的模样，就柔声说， “ 才吃了饭，等会儿再睡。 ”

九良听了，也不睁眼，鼻腔里千回百转 “ 恩 ” 了一声，喃喃的说， “ 先生我好累。 ”

孟鹤堂心里顿时软作一团。他积攒了许多温柔的话想对九良说，可满腹情思翻涌上来，一时不知该怎样开口，只得轻声回应说， “ 我知道，我知道。 ” 他抚弄着九良肩膀脖颈，搅扰着不让人睡过去，顺着睡衣领口，看见九良肩头好大一块乌青，就用指尖轻抚着说， “ 航航，这是怎么弄的？还疼不疼？ ”

九良被弄的痒，一面推他的手，一面说， “ 前几天洗澡撞架子上了。 ” 说着就去拉衣服。孟鹤堂便帮他把衣襟掩好，复调笑说， “ 就你这眼神，是快得三弦门真传了。 ”

九良撇撇嘴不理他，但是睫毛颤动几下，眼睛终于睁开了。孟鹤堂就拉住他的手，两人有一搭没一搭说着话儿。

在说到晚上吃肉末茄子的时候，九良问， “ 先生，你是喜欢我胖一点儿吗？ ”

孟鹤堂一笑，说， “ 你怎么样我都喜欢。 ” 许是情人眼里出西施，他看九良，是怎么看怎么好看。这人从前圆圆的一张脸儿，笑起来含着下巴唇角微翘，活像只爱娇的猫儿。如今瘦了许多，更出落得清秀端正。但孟鹤堂看九良现下病还没好，眼睛里头织着血丝，脸色也苍白，就捏捏他脸颊，柔声说， “ 我是说你减肥也得顾着身体。胖一点儿怎么了，每天高高兴兴的不生病才好。 ”

九良听了这话，拉着他先生的手往胃上捂，嗔道， “ 就不该听你的鬼话，我这中午吃的要撑死了。 ” 又歪歪头，在他先生腿上磨蹭几下，补充说， “ 不过我还是觉得瘦点儿比胖着强。本来就不好看，一胖，站在你边上就更不搭配了。 ”

孟鹤堂正给他揉着胃，原本想说才吃这么一点怎么就撑到了，听到这话，空闲的手在他前额轻轻一弹，啐道， “ 瞎说什么呢。 ” 他不愿意重复那个恶毒的论断，顿了顿，才问， “ 航航，这谁嚼的耳根子，居然还敢让你知道？ ”

周九良赶紧回道， “ 没谁，我就这么一说。 ”

孟鹤堂这才松了口气，软绵绵的瞪他一眼， “ 这种话以后不许说了。要我说，没人比你更好看了。所以我就要你，别人谁来我都不要。 ”

周九良闻言笑了一下，说， “ 那也比不上先生好看呀。 ”

孟鹤堂被他撩的红了脸，伸手去推他肩膀。周九良躺了有一会儿，怕他先生腿麻，顺势坐起来。两个人在沙发上滚成一团。

周九良素来怕痒，见孟鹤堂两手要伸向他肋下乱挠，这还没碰到身上就先软了，笑的喘不过气来，口里还嚷着， “ 先生我错了，你饶了我吧。 ” 又一径的往后面缩，可这沙发上哪儿有地方叫他躲，眼看着躲不过去，就只得抓着他先生的胳膊，连声说， “ 你可饶了我这回吧。 ”

孟鹤堂这才住了手，看九良笑的气喘吁吁，脸颊绯红，连耳尖都泛起可爱的粉色，就一挑他下巴，说， “ 今天先放过你，以后还敢不敢这么说了？ ”

九良赶忙拉住他先生的手来回摇晃，软着声音说， “ 再也不敢了。 ”

孟鹤堂捧住他的脸儿，像模像样的左右瞧了瞧，然后笑着说， “ 到底哪儿不好看了，我瞧着哪儿都挺好。 ” 又凑过去在他额头亲了一下，温温柔柔的嘱咐他， “ 我等会儿去趟车管所，咱家车该年检了。你要是还累就去歇个午觉，晚上等着我回来做饭。 ”

九良就说， “ 哪儿就这么娇贵了，不就是顺手炒俩菜。肉末茄子是不是，还有什么？ ”

“ 清炖狮子头，芥蓝准备焯了白灼。那晚上咱俩一起做，好不好？ ”

孟鹤堂见九良点了头，拍拍他肩膀，去冲澡换衣服。

过一会儿，周九良听到门落锁的声音，就翻身下床，在穿衣镜前站定。

先生总说他长得好看，意乱情迷的时候也能说的郑重又珍爱。九良觉得，先生一定是不舍得他难过，才会把这个谎言说了这么久，又重复了许多遍，结果自己都信以为真了。

因为他看到的 …… 全然不是这回事。

镜子里面，分明是一具凄惨的身体，瘦，但是半点没有清瘦的韵味。胸骨、胸骨、肋骨、肋骨、肋骨，这简直是幅骨架，上面蒙着还没烂透的皮肉。脸，脸就更不要提了。他已对着镜子钻研许久，可除了尚算精巧的下颏，真找不到还有哪里值得多看一眼。

他胖的时候，自然是不好看的。没想到瘦了，反倒更没有个人形。

为什么这个都做不到？连这个也抓不住，他还能做到什么？

一个什么都由不得自己的世界，那该有多黑、多冷啊？

九良不愿再想下去。胃里面突然沉甸甸的坠着痛，让人没法忍受。因此他几乎是连滚带爬的摔进卫生间里，连上衣都来不及脱就跪下去，想办法呕吐出来。

他收拾完一地狼藉，把弄脏的衣服洗掉，便再支持不住，放任自己摔进床里。所以尽管孟鹤堂办完事在花店耽误了很久，他回家时，九良才刚刚开始准备晚餐的食材。

周九良鲜花抱了满怀，放下又怕花枝散开，只好支使他先生去找花瓶， “ 怎么想起买花来了？ ”

孟鹤堂看那烟粉色的花簇衬着九良尖尖的下颏，小小的脸，笑着说， “ 鲜花配美人啊，多好。 ” 他把花接过去，解开缎带挨枝修剪根茎。九良从后面搂住他先生腰，头枕在肩膀上，看着他动作。等插完热热闹闹的一整瓶，孟鹤堂说， “ 明天买玫瑰送你，怎么样？ ” 他略侧侧头，两个人脸贴着脸， “ 这个不好，不衬你。 ”

九良笑了一下，用鼻尖去蹭他先生颧骨，说， “ 这还有什么衬不衬的。 ”

“ 咱们也买过好多种花了，你不觉得是玫瑰开出来最漂亮？你这么好，当然要拿玫瑰来配。 ” 孟鹤堂转过身，在那小小的可爱的脸颊上，轻轻啄了一下， “ 往后可不许再胡思乱想了，知不知道？ ”

周九良低低的应了一声，任由孟鹤堂抱着，只说， “ 你累不累？回来都没有歇着。 ” 声音小小的，说完还害羞了，头埋在他家先生肩膀上不起来。

孟鹤堂笑起来，把手放在九良背上，哄孩子一样轻拍着，柔声给他说， “ 我没事，昨天也睡了很久的。你觉得好点没有，还难受吗？ ”

周九良摇摇头，想起自己这样趴着先生看不见，就说， “ 好多了。 ”

孟鹤堂放下心，又抱着九良待了会儿，才说起来做饭。他往料理台上一看，葱姜蒜已经切好，鲜嫩的芥蓝过了热水码在盘子里。五花肉在案板上，旁边放着菜刀。这是九良正准备剁肉馅，就给他开门去了。孟鹤堂看着时间有些晚，清炖狮子头是来不及，只好把肉馅剁碎，加香菇和马蹄，调味之后包进白菜叶里，上笼屉蒸熟。旁边九良肉末已经煸好，他就抬起案板，把茄子倒进去。

晚饭九良吃的还是不多，反倒喝了很多水。孟鹤堂想着他下午把山楂锅盔都吃完了，这会子没胃口也正常。

但是等到孟鹤堂去洗碗，周九良进到浴室，把门反锁上。背靠着门，他深吸了一口气，然后脱掉上衣，跪下去。他手里攥着那把藏在洗手台下面柜子里的牙刷 ——  做这件事他从来不用手指，牙齿磨着会在指节上留印子。

恶心的渣滓会涌上去冲进鼻腔里面，火辣辣的痛。有多少次，他饿的受不了去偷吃东西，总要佝偻着背，跪在这儿一点一点的弄出来。喉咙阵阵紧缩，流的满脸眼泪，还要时时提防着门外。他明明在最亲近的人身边啊。为什么要这样偷偷摸摸作践自己？他再也受不了这痛苦了，真想早一点结果这一切。

周九良凄凄凉凉的跪着，浴室冷白的灯光照在他手里的牙刷上，垂下扭曲狰狞的鬼影子。半晌，他摇晃着站起来，泼了些凉水在脸上，冲掉半干的泪痕。

他悄悄把门推开一道缝隙。客厅里面，先生靠着沙发，拿了本小说在读。两杯热热的花果茶放在茶几上，用的是他们一起去宜家买的马克杯，一只深蓝、一只浅蓝。浅蓝的是后补的，他倒热水烫到手，把原来那只摔碎了，先生就偷偷去买了个一样的回来，送给他。

那落地灯暖黄的光一直延伸过来，落在他脚前。

周九良走出去，紧挨着他先生坐下。孟鹤堂还看着书，没抬头，只是伸出手臂把他揽在怀里，在额角亲了一下。于是周九良磨蹭着在他家先生怀里找到一个合适的位置，捧了茶杯，软软的问， “ 看什么呢？ ” 孟鹤堂就把书合上给他看了一眼，是之前买的诗集。

开春的时候，九良说想吃烤肉季的烧饼，两个人就跑了趟后海。那时候轻寒剪剪，烟柳新绿，吃过饭，沿着后海湖边慢慢的走。七弯八拐进到一条夹道，孟鹤堂见四下无人，就拉起九良的手。一直走过了三条窄巷，看到巷口对着钟鼓楼，九良才把手抽出来，指指旁边一家小店，说，先生，咱们进去看看吧。

那是家杂货铺，八十年代的招贴画、明信片、复古风格的钟表摆件，全是市面上难见的旧物。孟鹤堂在一堆看不懂的外文书底下翻到了这本情诗集，素白的封皮上写两个黑色的小字 “ 情诗 ” 。他觉得有趣，顺手买下来，薄薄一册塞在背包夹袋里，过后也就忘了。今天下午他想换包，这本书才被找出来顺手扔在茶几上。

他看到精彩的地方，就轻声说， “ 航航，你听这个。 ”

没有回应。

原来九良枕在他肩上，眼睛合着，已经睡沉了。似是听到先生喊他名字，就轻轻蹭了蹭。孟鹤堂发觉，自己的心，突然被什么柔软又温暖的东西填满了。然而在此之前，他甚至都不知道那儿有个缺口。

这世事漂浮渺茫，如同海水，九良就是他的灯塔。

九良总会留一盏夜灯。有多少次，他拖沓着步子回到家来，只要看到那窗口的灯光，想到等在屋里面的人，就会觉得胸口暖融融的，什么都不能把他打倒。因为他知道，九良永远站在他身后半步的地方。一回头，他就能看到九良含笑的眼睛。如果盯的时间再长些，他的小恋人就害羞了，红着脸，想低头，却总是舍不得移开目光。

孟鹤堂只觉得心口的爱要漫溢出来。他抱紧了九良，贴在他耳边，把那首情诗轻声说给他听。航航你知不知道，对我来说，这个世界上，你最珍贵。

但是那一夜，周九良睡的噩梦连连。以至于早上他猛的睁开双眼，心如鼓擂，仿佛还在妖异的怪兽爪下挣扎。抚着胸口，胡乱伸手去摸，身侧床寝凉冰冰的。

先生已经起了，在客厅打电话，声音压的很低，说的又快像是在和谁争论些什么，叫人听不真切。九良叹了口气，把孟鹤堂的枕头扯过来抱在怀里，脸埋进去。过了一会儿，似乎是终于下定决心，才掀开被子一扑腾，翻身坐起来。

九良那侧的床头柜上，放着一束白玫瑰。

应该是刚刚剪下来的花枝，没完全绽开，花瓣上还带着露水。九良伸手过去轻捻了一下，不知怎么的，就弯起嘴角笑出来。

孟鹤堂听到声响，推门进来抱住他的腰。他把花小心放好，才扭头过去，两个人交换了今天的第一个吻。先生早上出去过了，还穿着外面的衣服，九良把脸贴在他肩膀上，能闻到雨后泥土的湿润腥气。先生把他的睡衣解到只剩一个扣子时，九良才回过神来，只顾得上说，关灯，先生关灯。

等他们收拾干净，锅里的白粥已经凉透了。

周九良看着那一锅果冻状的东西，正要加水进去热一下，孟鹤堂冲完澡擦着头发走进来，说， “ 这个盛出来晚上当宵夜算了，炒两个菜咱们直接吃午饭。 ”

周九良摇头说， “ 还是热一点吧，我没胃口，不想吃太油的。 ” 他昨天折腾了一天，现在喉咙还痛着，胃也不舒服。等会儿要是琳琅满目摆一桌子，真不知道该怎么办才好。先生看着，他不能不动筷子，但是吃下去，少不了又得背着人弄出来。嗓子要是哑了，晚上的节目可怎么说。孟鹤堂瞧着九良连嘴唇都没什么血色，有些后悔跟他胡闹，就没再坚持，让他把昨晚剩的肉馅拿出来，要借那个鲜味蒸冬瓜。周九良翻冰箱的时候，看到盒芦笋，顺手收拾干净，做成清炒。

孟鹤堂给自己弄了一盘生煎包，看九良只捧着粥碗磨磨蹭蹭在吃，搛了一个放在他盘子里，说， “ 尝一个咸蛋黄肉馅的，包的时候不是馋的不行吗？ ”

上个月周九良一时兴起，非要在家做青团吃。结果团子没搓几个，两人就在餐桌上胡闹起来，艾草、面粉、肉松，弄的乱七八糟。最后孟鹤堂看剩了这许多馅料，索性发了盆面，拉着九良做了回包子。他当时好奇流沙的蛋黄配五花肉是什么味道，那是真的。但是现在一口也咽不下去，也是真的。

所以一直到晚场演出，那点黄澄澄的油脂还噎在他喉咙里面。周九良觉得自己呼吸之间全是那诱人的味道，连喝水都恶心。他因此什么都没吃，抽了两支烟，整晚处在一种诡异的亢奋中，指尖冰凉，浑身肌肉不受控制的微微战栗着。这是种非常熟悉的感觉，胃空着微微紧缩，让他觉得安全，同时保持清醒和敏锐。

节目演的四平八稳，没出差错，也算不上出乎意料的精彩。鞠躬下台掀了门帘，孟鹤堂照例轻声说一句， “ 航航辛苦了。 ”

周九良就笑着回， “ 先生也辛苦了。 ”

他们刚在一起那会儿，总有许多缠绵的情话，说也说不完。到后来就渐渐少了，先生已很久没吐过一个字说爱他，但是每每结束工作都会说一句 “ 辛苦了 ” 。周九良过去很是欢喜这小小不言的甜蜜，现在，他宁愿先生不要再这么做了。他不值得的。

上车孟鹤堂就欠身过来给九良系好安全带，在他额头上亲了一下，柔声说， “ 瞧你，困的眼睛都睁不开了。把毯子盖好了再睡。 ”

这会儿演出结束，周九良觉得那把悬在头上的尖刀终于落了地，心里一松懈，便再支撑不住。他半眯着眼睛，也没听清孟鹤堂在嘱咐什么，就把脸凑在他先生手心里，摇晃着磨蹭了两下，呢喃念道， “ 先生帮我弄。 ” 他这样迷迷糊糊的撒娇，活像猫儿露出柔软的肚皮给自己喜欢的人。孟鹤堂看了去，又怜又爱，禁不住又亲亲他脸颊，抻着腰够出薄毯，把边边角角都掖好，才坐回去发动车子。

那点肾上腺素早就难以为继，周九良裹着毯子却怎么也睡不着。今天的节目没翻出新包袱，还差点出错 …… 早上先生一直摸他的肋骨，是不是觉得不好看 …… 他背上有块胎记，这次一定被瞧见了 …… 他不着边际的想着，只觉得胃悬在身体里一阵阵颤抖，尖锐的痛苦蔓延到五脏六腑。他好冷，冷的直颤。拿过先生的杯子喝了点温水，那热气还没到胃里就全消散了，他这才发觉，这种冷是从自己的骨头缝里渗出来的，但外头明明是和暖的夏夜。所以 …… 应该多穿一点？周九良不知道他的身体是怎么了，为什么会变得越来越奇怪，让他不知所措。

等回到家里，孟鹤堂下了两碗阳春面。他饿的实在受不了，终于允许自己吃下这一点东西。他只是想要瘦一点、好看一点，毕竟他的先生英俊又漂亮。少吃东西能让他舒服，不那么紧张，这是件好事，不是吗？

这样的想法，让他知道孟鹤堂要进组去拍戏的时候，心里面又舍不得，又松了一口气。

临走的那天，周九良吃完午饭要去冲澡换衣服。孟鹤堂正洗着碗，从厨房探出半个身子和他说， “ 航航，等下我送你吧。我正好去买两本书。 ”

周九良听到这话，叉腰指着客厅的书架说， “ 先生你还买？这许多你都看了吗？ ” 他们家沙发旁边原本胡乱堆着许多书，粉丝送的、周九良搬家带来的、出差路上随手买来解闷的，经年累月，堆的满坑满谷。年节的时候周九良实在受不了，央着他家先生去宜家买了书柜回来拼好，把那些书一本本按着开页大小全部插上去。因着数量巨大，压在底下的已积了灰尘，两个人一边咳嗽一边收拾，足足折腾了有大半天。

孟鹤堂就反驳， “ 那里头有大半是你的琴谱和戏文，再就是送的，和我有什么关系？ ”

这话说的周九良词穷，因为他先生过去一年到头不见翻开一页书，到如今也说纸质的盯久了眼睛疼，都是用 iPad 或者 Kindle 。孟鹤堂看他噎在那里不上不下，赶紧自己往回找补，放软了语调说， “ 买回来一定好好的放着，不到处祸害，成不成？ ” 见九良点了头，又说， “ 下班我也去接你，天气预报说要下大雨呢。 ”

周九良原本说推辞，但想到先生明早一走，要好久都见不到了，恨不得今天时时刻刻和他腻在一处，就说， “ 雨夜路滑，先生开车要小心一点。 ”

晚间散场时果然下起瓢泼大雨来，忒楞楞打在玻璃窗上。周九良一出门就觉得寒飕飕的，钻进他先生车里还在止不住的发抖。孟鹤堂把毯子裹在他身上，皱着眉问， “ 有这么冷吗？ ” 这下着雨虽说有些凉，一件薄卫衣也足够了。

九良捧着杯子喝了几大口热水，觉得缓过来些，开口解释， “ 主要是剧场里太冷，我这一晚上早冻住了。 ” 他见孟鹤堂没开车灯，就拉住他先生的手，轻声说， “ 下午不该和先生呛声，你别生气。 ”

“ 我没有。 ” 孟鹤堂回答之后才明白九良说的是哪件事，他抽出被九良握住的手，揉揉他的头发，说， “ 我前一阵跟你说什么来着，这一天天的还不够累啊，怎么总是琢磨这些有的没的？咱们因为工作吵架都得是好几年前了吧，我什么时候跟你生过气？ ”

周九良抿着嘴不说话了，只偷眼瞧他。那样子，分明是怕他生气。

“ 你呀。 ” 孟鹤堂只得笑着摇摇头，从后座拿出一个礼盒给他，说， “ 拆开看看。 ”

白白软软的一只毛绒小熊，正睁着黑色的豆豆眼歪头看着他。和上个月在机场，那个小姑娘怀里的一模一样。

“ 航航，要是想我了，就抱抱他。 ” 孟鹤堂把那个小熊拿出来，在九良脸上轻轻揉蹭了几下， “ 好好照顾自己，按时吃饭睡觉，知不知道？要是生病了，我又不能回来照顾你，该多难受啊？ ”

软软的毛和想象中一样舒服，九良愣愣的把小熊接过来，脸颊贴上去，轻轻的 “ 恩 ” 了一声。

第二天孟鹤堂起的很早，从客厅书架上拿书塞行李的时候，听到里间有响动，就扭头去看。是九良赤脚立在卧室门边。他穿着浅灰色的睡衣，那衣服有些大了，肩膀上撑不住，袖子落下来只露出一点纤俏的指尖。他还没十分醒过来，正迷迷糊糊的揉着眼睛，说， “ 这么早就走啊？ ”

孟鹤堂应了一声，过去拉住九良的手，在突出的腕骨上亲了亲， “ 还早呢，回去睡吧。 ” 又捏捏他手心，轻声说， “ 看你睡了我再走。 ”

九良已是半阖着眼睛倚在门框上，任由他家先生给领回去盖好被子，才喃喃的说， “ 先生拍戏不要太累着了。药全在那个蓝色的洗漱包里，晚上宵夜别吃太辣 ……” 他絮絮的有许多话要说，声音却含糊的很，越来越低。

“ 我知道，我都知道。 ” 孟鹤堂笑着摸摸九良的脸，手掌盖在他眼睛上， “ 你乖乖的，快睡。 ”

九良就捉住他手腕，过一会儿，手指松开劲，睡熟了。

孟鹤堂小心翼翼的抽出手来，把那只小熊玩偶放在他枕头边上，轻手轻脚的关门走了。他临走时特意拉好窗帘，还把空调打高了几度，盼着九良能多睡一会儿。不知怎么的，开春之后九良晚上总是不得歇息，白天恍恍惚惚的没精神，也不爱说笑了。

周九良这天倒是睡到晌午才醒。他睡了太久头晕的难受，不想睁眼，就搂着枕头躺在那儿。半晌，实在冷得不行，只好爬起来披件衣服。

窗子外头一片昏沉，淅淅飒飒，又是风声又是雨声。一场暴雨下了整夜，到现在都没停。周九良正担心他先生飞机会不会延误，蓦地想起阳台上有扇窗户好像没关。果然，那窗根底下一盆山茶早被吹打的翻在地上，泥土根茎连着枝桠嫩叶，尽数泡在雨水里，应该是怎么也救不回来了。可怜这盆山茶，先生费了好大劲才养活。周九良叹了口气，蹲下身把花盆扶起来，又去找了扫帚簸箕来清扫干净。

这花盆是前些年地摊上淘来的便宜货，盆边已磕出几个豁口，颜色也掉的灰突突的，却结实的很，这么摔都不碎。

那时候他们俩刚在一起，正好的蜜里调油难分难舍，春节一过就回到北京相聚。周九良刚从温山软水的南方回来，受不了外头寒风打的脸疼，整日的缩在家里练三弦。孟鹤堂自然乐意娇惯他，但是怕他这么憋出病来，就挑了个不太冷的日子，说航航我们去逛潘家园吧，淘换些小玩意。

那种地方历来是挤挤插插的。周九良在一爿古玩摊子上看中一个荷花笔洗，孟鹤堂就到近前去和伙计砍价。那人一会儿说这是上好的玉石，一会儿又说这是清代传下来的文玩，那双冻得黑红的手在空中胡乱摆着，张牙舞爪要吃人一样。周九良就拉拉他家先生的袖子说，算了吧，也不是特别喜欢。

他在人堆里挤着，突然升起一种奇异的感觉。这密密匝匝的人群，这层层叠叠的琳琅货品 ——  大红的珊瑚摆件；青碧的纱帐，上头双绣着花卉鸣虫；琥珀色透着蜜蜡脂润的手串；钴蓝的穗子，鹅黄的香袋；漆灰骨末的铜枪，半埋在荧绿的铜钱里。然而在这五光十色之外，在这喧嚣鼎沸的人群与货品之外，只有天光下惨白的地，无边的荒凉，无边的恐怖。那才是他所属的世界，没有光，只有混沌和无尽的黑暗，无根浮萍一般飘摇。

他不知道要往何去，也早已失了来路。这是什么地方，他是谁 ……

不能想，不能想 ……

周九良失手把那个花盆摔在地上， “ 哐当 ” 一声，摔了个粉碎。

他这才惊醒过来，抖着手去收拾那一地残剧。先是把尚算完整的瓷片丢进簸箕里，再沾湿几张厨房纸，跪在那儿一点点把锋利的碎屑弄起来。他收拾完，起身的动作有些猛，慌乱中去扯旁边的花架子，只听到一阵叮咣作响，顾不上眼前昏黑，赶忙摸索着给扶稳。再把额头抵在冰凉的玻璃花盆上缓了好一会儿，才觉得不晕了。他昨天没吃什么，撑到现在头晕也算正常。周九良这样想着，终于意识到在去剧场演出前他必须得吃点东西，半碗粥或者两片面包就可以，不然胃里会绞着痛，会没有办法集中精神工作。往日先生在身边，躲不过去，总要趁着他洗澡把吃下去的弄出来，找不到机会，就要第二天早起跑健身房。

九良知道自己这样下去不好，可若叫他放弃，是怎么也办不到的。不这样做，他总觉得不安全，无来由的紧张，整个人都战战兢兢的。他不知道要如何改正，每每是折腾完才意识到又做错事。好在这个月，暂时不用愁心掩藏这个秘密了。

晚上也是凑巧，刚对完词孟鹤堂的电话就打过来，临时搭档的师弟撇了一眼他手机，取笑说，孟哥怕不是给后台装监控了，有夫人坐镇还有什么不放心的。周九良小跑着楼梯间去接电话，哪里顾得上训斥他让他别瞎编排。

他们两个何时这样分开过。孟鹤堂那边到酒店安置好，靠在床头读完一遍剧本，翻出自己带来的书看。看累了就伸手往旁边摸，想去逗弄九良，结果只摸到两个枕头。

其实也没什么可说的，不过是飞机又晚点了，这地方怎么比北京还热，外卖没有你做的饭好吃。

九良先是手撑着窗棱，一面听着他先生在电话里更显的低沉的声音，一面端详玻璃上的倒影。那是一张年轻男人的脸，几乎淹没在深沉的夜色中。周九良愣怔了半晌，才认出来那是他自己。但是他站太久了腿酸，索性背靠着窗根坐在地上。

孟鹤堂听到电话那头一阵窸窸窣窣，就说，航航，地上凉，你别坐着。顿一顿，又说，是不是说太久了，那我不扰你了，快回去准备节目吧。

周九良却不愿意了，软软的说先生别挂，我就站起来了。

他的小恋人撒娇的时候，总是喜欢摇晃着脑袋磨蹭他颈窝，再仰起脸儿看着他，软软的叫先生，没什么表情，却像受了天大的委屈一般。孟鹤堂一想到这情态，恨不能立刻飞回北京去陪着九良。他假装清清嗓子，才说，我明天要早起呢，先跟航航说晚安了好不好。

这样啊，那先生早点休息。

孟鹤堂听出他舍不得，就接着嘱咐，前儿不是说剧场冷吗，我在你包里塞了件外套，你给放在后台，冷了就穿上。可别再生病了。

知道了。片场热，先生记得吃祛暑的药。

恩，快去吧。我有空就回来看你，爱你。

那边孟鹤堂挂了电话，周九良揉着有些发烫的耳垂，怔怔的瞅着黑茫茫的玻璃窗。看了半晌，也不知道自己在看些什么，又发觉时间差不多了，就转回后台去换衣服。

节目是使惯的旧活，但是先生不在，他总归要多费些心思。因此直到散场站在街边，前额还在一阵阵的发痛。

坐进车里周九良就觉得那香水熏的实在太浓了，狠狠打在鼻子眼睛上。他忍耐了一路，实在觉得气闷，就拜托师傅提前些停车，自己走回家去。早几年，他和先生还没有这样晚下班的殊荣，散了场经常是找家没吃过的馆子解决晚饭，再随着行色匆匆的路人挤地铁回家。到站乘客涌进来，先生就会离他近些，悄悄贴住他肩膀。他们的关系不能公诸于众，孟鹤堂却总能想到些小伎俩来逗他开心。

他回到家冲完澡便熄了灯，胃里头空落落的难受，但是累，不想爬起来吃东西，又睡不着，只好抱着小熊，瞪着天花板发呆。他想他那总是言笑晏晏的恋人。他再没有见过比他家先生更温柔善良的人了，会抱着狗狗歪着头对他笑，捏着狗爪爪用可爱的声音跟他问好；会凑过来轻轻揉他的头发，告诉他别害怕、先生在呢；会在受了委屈和责难之后，红着眼眶说，没关系的，也许他们是在别处受了气，撒到我身上吧。

如果有一天，他看见这样的我，可还会对我笑啊？

周九良就这样在昏沉中睡过去，坠入情节支离破碎的梦境中。又是那些听不真切的诽谤和讥笑。他害怕，想辩解，却发不出一点声音，只好瑟缩着在墙角蜷紧身体，背后却忽然坍塌。他在那片黑暗中坠落，坠落，什么也抓不住，什么也看不清。

几千公里之外，孟鹤堂爬下床来，伸手到窗外，够着冰凉凉的夜风。想着九良，他就睡不着觉。九良从小就是怕生又粘人的孩子，没什么安全感，总是担心惹自己喜欢的人讨厌。这样敏感的人，愿意全心全意的爱他、信任他、和他分享一切，让孟鹤堂只想把他捧在手心里面，好好的珍惜。他不知道九良到底是怎么了，只知道他越来越瘦，却一天胜似一天的不开心。但是每次问他，也问不出什么。

孟鹤堂只希望他不在的这个月，九良能好好照顾自己，等到他回去，两个人能谈谈。

然而他等不了那么久。还不到两周，他头天晚上给九良打电话，没人接，想着可能是演出累了睡得早。第二天一早再打，他的宝贝低低的说身体不舒服，声音都有气无力的。孟鹤堂问他是不是感冒了发烧没有，又跟他商量晚上演出重新排节目单好不好，能不能别撑到攒底了。

周九良这才支支吾吾说，已经请过假了。

孟鹤堂心突的一跳 —— 几个月前，他是红着眼眶去求九良，但是到最后节目单也没改，九良强撑着演完了那一场，在回北京的飞机上发起高烧来。他挂掉电话，扭过脸就去求导演准假。他不能说九良是他多年的恋人，只好说那是他从小看大的搭档，亲弟弟一样，实在放心不下，而且，底下还有很重要的工作安排，不能出事。

假自然是请出来了。下午飞机落地，孟鹤堂便马不停蹄的往家去，一秒也不愿耽误。因此他推开家门时，天色不过傍晚，西斜的阳光浦洒下来，照的满室生辉。

音响开着，放的是前些年孟鹤堂随手买的爵士乐。九良盖着条毯子躺在沙发上，不知道是睡了还是醒着。听到开门声，他半撑起身子，看到是孟鹤堂回来了，揉着眼睛坐起来，迷迷糊糊的问， “ 先生？ ”

孟鹤堂应了一声，说， “ 回来看看我家航航。 ” 他怀里的身体，瘦的如同一片风中的秋叶，因为冷，正微微发着抖。他只好把九良抱的更紧些，问， “ 还是不舒服吗？进屋里睡一会儿吧？ ”

九良摇摇头， “ 整天躺着没事做，闷的头疼。 ” 话虽然这么说，那偎在孟鹤堂怀里的模样，分明是困倦的很。他这阵子几乎不吃什么，精神也不大好，因此成日蜷在床上，昏昏沉沉的阖着眼，醒一阵睡一阵的。前几天，他尚能捱到午后强撑到剧场上工，今天实在是难以为继。

孟鹤堂只得像哄孩子似的说， “ 那咱们说说话，要是累了我就陪着你睡，好不好？ ” 枕在肩上的脑袋蹭了蹭，孟鹤堂知道这是同意了，把人带回床上。刚坐下去，九良就磨蹭过来紧贴住他，喃喃的说， “ 先生你抱抱我 …… 冷。 ”

孟鹤堂赶忙把堆在床脚的被子扯过来盖在他身上，搂着让人靠在自己怀里，轻声问， “ 这样好一点没有？ ”

九良仰起头在他嘴角亲了一下。孟鹤堂把他往怀里又带了些，絮絮的说起片场上的事。九良开始还应答着，落后，声音越来越低。

孟鹤堂就抱着他，让他偎依在自己怀里睡着。半晌，孟鹤堂欠身起来，坐在床沿，想摸着黑点起一根烟来抽。他以为他不知道，其实九良已经醒了过来，摸索着抓住他的手，轻轻的说， “ 我休息两天就好了，没事。 ”

这话使他下泪，但是他不能在九良面前哭。

孟鹤堂咬着牙，深吸了一口气。他拉住九良的手，自己两手捧着合在掌心里。良久良久，才轻轻的说， “ 我们去看医生，好不好？ ”

后记

 

致岁月迢迢，前路漫漫。

我越过千万英里， 终于找到了你。

2018.9.3


	2. 番外

周九良从医院回来在家歇了一个月才回到剧场说相声。本来孟鹤堂的意思是不着急，该等到恢复的好些再说工作的事。但是九良说，先生，不能再耽误了，我心里头过意不去。他说这话的时候，冰凉的指尖颤颤的碰着孟鹤堂的手背，眼睛里面是藏不住的凄惶。

孟鹤堂只好叹了口气，说，随你吧，但是如果身体撑不住，可不许逞强。他不忍心再拒绝了。他知道九良是害怕他不愿意再等，这才急慌慌的想上台演出。他得叫他能安心养病。

晚上下了台，孟鹤堂凑过去帮九良解大褂腋下那颗扣子，顺手把人圈在怀里温存了一会儿。今天这件大褂是早几年做的，现在穿就有些大了。衣服宽松，便愈发显得人瘦削，颇有点半年前伶仃的样子。孟鹤堂在台上撇了一眼，恍惚觉得又回到那时候，后背上蓦地出了一层冷汗。这会儿九良的身子贴着自己，温温热热的，他才长出了一口气。

“ 先生去换衣服吧。 ” 九良打了个寒战，往他怀里缩缩，轻声说， “ 我有点冷。 ”

孟鹤堂在他脸颊上飞快的啄了一下，才把人放开去收拾东西。九良换了件衬绒的卫衣，就抱着今天新得的兔子玩偶等在一边。他把手指埋进兔子软乎乎的毛里面，一边回想今天的节目。后来，他几乎是下意识的把手伸进衣服，按在肋骨上。那处只有薄薄的一层皮肉，骨头棱棱分明。一根，两根，三根 …… 他默默数着，数满五个，就再来一遍。孟鹤堂收拾好走出来时，他数了二十一遍。那种因为节目没有演好的沮丧已好了很多，虽然心口还是沉沉的喘不过气来。

原本想做宵夜的青菜和蘑菇中午给九良下在了手擀面里，孟鹤堂在快到家的时候说， “ 航航，一会儿你到家就先睡。我去吃点东西，别等我了。 ”

周九良裹着毯子，早已睡的迷迷糊糊的，因此顺着孟鹤堂从前的习惯说， “ 先生还是打包一份回家，吃外卖得洗完澡缩在被子里。 ” 红灯转成绿灯过了好几秒，孟鹤堂才松开刹车，轻声道了句 “ 好呀 ” 。他已记不得那是多久以前，他们吵过架，从那以后，他就不在九良面前吃东西了。但是他到底顾忌着九良的病，到家就催着他洗澡，想趁着那个空当把宵夜解决掉。

周九良拿了两件孟鹤堂的旧衣服换上，顺着门往外间看。孟鹤堂拿了只平盘，扣在外卖盒上一倒，盛了些东西出来。他捂着胃发了一会儿呆，走出去问， “ 先生，你点的什么呀？ ”

“ 天妇罗乌冬面和茶碗蒸。 ” 孟鹤堂随口答了，顺手把盖子合上，才转过脸来柔声对他说， “ 冷不冷？去洗个澡睡觉吧，我收拾了这些就过去。 ”

“ 有一点。 ” 九良还没十分清醒过来，懵懵的循着热源靠上去，轻声说， “ 我可以吃红薯的天妇罗吗？ ”

孟鹤堂把人抱在怀里，摸摸他的手腕，觉得不是很凉，犹豫着开口说， “ 今天晚饭都吃完了，怎么会没吃饱呢？ ” 九良从医院回来以后，一日三餐都是称好放在盘子里，孟鹤堂看着他吃。就那一点点东西，还时常会吃不完。他的胃早就弄坏了，自己又不知道是饥是饱，冷的硬的，一口不合适就要难受半天。

“ 先生我胃里饿的不舒服。 ” 九良靠在他怀里，嗓子软软的没什么力气，撒娇一样的说， “ 就让我吃一块吧。 ”

孟鹤堂已经许久没听过他说饿，一面喜不自胜，一面又觉得他说的不是真的。他摸摸九良的脸，稳了心神，柔声说， “ 那你吃个茶碗蒸吧，比较好消化。天妇罗就咬几口尝尝味道，好不好？我去给你热一下。 ”

九良却扯着衣摆不让孟鹤堂走，他磨蹭了一会儿，才低声说， “ 先生，以后你吃东西别再躲着我了。这事我不对，不该因为这个和你呛声。 ”

孟鹤堂揉揉他的头发，笑着说， “ 我知道航航是生病了才会这样的，没关系。 ”

周九良其实也不确定到底是不是饿了，他只是觉得这次胃难受起来，似乎和往常不大一样，是缩成一团酸酸的痛，似乎吃点什么撑开就好了。他把茶碗蒸面上的虾仁挑到孟鹤堂碗里，抓着勺子慢慢吃了大半，又就着先生的手咬了口天妇罗。红薯甜甜脆脆的，因为有点硬，就没再吃。

餐桌像战场一样的过了大半年，隔灯而坐、默默无语的分吃一盘菜，这仿佛已是前世了。孟鹤堂眼眶一热，险些落下泪来。他把周九良剩的东西拨到自己这边，闷着头三下两下的给吃完，就敛了碗筷。

他洗完碗，在浴室里借着水声掉了眼泪，才进去卧室。周九良抱着那个小熊玩偶，半睡半醒的斜靠在床上，被子只盖到小腿。

他过去把被子拉到九良腰上，柔声说， “ 乖宝，陪我坐一会儿再睡，我怕你胃不舒服。 ”

九良点点头，磨蹭着往他怀里钻。两个人缩在一处，你抱着我，我靠着你，谁也不想分开。过了一会儿，九良说， “ 先生，以后返场的段子能跟我对对词吗？我不知道你要说什么，怕反应不过来。 ”

“ 成，不过今天量的挺好的。 ” 他抓住九良一直捻他睡衣领子的手，凑到唇边亲了一下，说， “ 我觉得《铃铛谱》该翻新了，耍流氓占便宜这种，到底不是什么正路。 ” 他把手指插在九良发间，轻轻梳着，间或落下一个吻。

九良被他弄的有点痒，拧着身子躲了一下，笑着说， “ 你别闹我。 ” 他重新找了个舒服的位置靠着，才回答说， “ 这个事也不是很急，咱们先想着，慢慢改。 ”

“ 恩，这两天先帮旋儿上文哏的新节目。九香量活的尺寸你也看着，这个还得你来。 ”

他们絮絮的说起工作上的事，又扯到于先生马场上新买来的小矮马，剧场边上新开的小店，驴肉火烧做的特别好吃。半晌，孟鹤堂把脸贴在九良的额头上，轻声说， “ 航航，我好想你。 ”

九良已经有点困了，微微皱着眉，想不出他家先生为什么这样说。 “ 你说什么呢？我就在这儿呢。 ”

孟鹤堂勉强笑了一下，说， “ 你住院的时候，家里只剩我一个。我那时候觉得心里空落落的，写新段子、出差，干什么都提不起精神，像抽掉主心骨一样。 ” 他把九良往怀里带了些，音调放的深沉又温柔，说， “ 航航知不知道，对先生来说，你最珍贵了。 ”

他们在一起已经许多年了，但是这样的表白还是让周九良红了脸。他抿抿嘴，磨蹭了好一会儿，才轻声说， “ 先生，我不想再生病了。我想好好和你在一起。 ”


End file.
